


and they were roommates

by Alice_blue_skies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Dave is baby and will be addressed as such, F/F, F/M, Fives a little bitch obviously, I don't know why I'm complaining I wrote this, I don't like the thicc bitch, I love Ray and he deserves the world, M/M, Protective Hargreeves Siblings, Tasteful amounts of my strange obsession with rubber ducks, everyone's ooc, fuck canon all my homes hate canon, no incest this time, please for the love of god give me this, so much pining with they just date already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_blue_skies/pseuds/Alice_blue_skies
Summary: oh my god they were roommates
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless telling of basic information so you, dear reader, know a little bit about what the hell this bullshit is that I’m presenting you with.

"So, you're our new best friend?" A rather eccentric looking guy in a skirt that was holding a flask, asked me. I took out one of my earbuds and put down the book I was reading. This must be the owner of the stuff that was delivered yesterday.

I formerly shared my apartment with my friend, who had put out an ad on Craig’s list for two new roommates for me, when she got married. She was moving in with her now husband, and didn’t want me to have to ‘deal with the trouble of finding new roommates.’ I just let her do what she wanted.  
“Our?” I asked, only seeing one person.

“Oh, my dear brother Ben will be joining us soon. He’s adopted.” The guy said as a cute guy in a hoodie and leather jacket popped into view. 

“So are you dumbass.” Leather Jacket boy, assumedly Ben said, shoving the other guy. “I’m Ben, that’s Klaus. Who are you?” 

“Rosalie.” I replied. “Tell me about,” I paused to think of a topic. “Your family.”

“We're from a big family. All of us are adopted. Our mom is the best, our dad’s a douche. You might meet our siblings at some point. They drop by sometimes to make sure that Ben hasn’t let me die and that I haven’t murdered him. That and our sister's husband Ray likes us.” Klaus said. “What about you?”

“I’m the oldest of four. There’s three years between me and my sister, and nine between me and my youngest brother. My parents are cool, my family’s pretty normal. I grew up on a farm. That was fun.” I said.

“How old are you Rosalie?” Klaus asked me, sitting on the couch that was near my chair, Ben sat next to him.

“I’m twenty one, what about you two?” I asked.

“We, along with the other five siblings that we’ve got, are twenty three.” Ben explained.

“You’re all the same age?” I asked.

“Yeah, dear old Dad adopted seven of us for mom and we all happened to be born the same day.” Ben explained.

“You know I think that we’re going to be good friends.” Klaus said, stretching his legs over Ben’s lap. Ben put his hands on Klaus’s shins. I'm sure this has happened before.  
They seem like they have a close bond, but they’re welcoming and friendly. They both seem, warm, I guess.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter, it’s two years after Rosalie, Klaus, and Ben met, they still live together. R*ggie’s dead. Ben and Klaus use Rosalie as a comfort blanket (which she’s fine with cause they're cool). Rosalie meets the rest of the Hargreeves.

“That's so sad.” I said as I pulled the blanket farther up mine and Ben’s bodies. We were curled together on the couch, Ben was reading and I was watching the news, just like we usually do.  
“What happened?” Ben asked looking up to the screen. He turned enough to not disturb our position but so he could sort of face Klaus. “Hey Klaus!”  
“What do you need, Pumpkin?” Klaus questioned, pouring a glass of orange juice.  
“Dad’s dead.” Ben said nonchalantly. I gave Ben a saddened look, which he replied with a soft smile. “It’s fine Rosie. He was the biggest prick on the planet. Klaus and I’ll probably have to spend a few days back home with the family and then we’ll be back here and we’ll go back to normal.”  
“Are you sure? He was your dad.” I said, sadly.  
“You know what, you should come with us. It’ll certainly spice up the funeral if we bring along our roommate.” Klaus giggled.  
“I really shouldn’t. It’s really not my place.” I said, shaking my head against Ben’s chest.  
“I want you there. God, it’s hard to be around my family, no offence Klaus.” Ben said.  
“None taken.” Klaus said. “We should get over to the academy. Don’t want to be late for Daddy Dearest’s funeral.”  
“Luther might throw a fit if we were.” Ben laughed. I sat up and stretched, yawning. “Just pack for like a week. I really don’t think we’ll stay that long.”  
.*.*.*.  
“Ben, Klaus. Hey.” A beautiful girl said, drawing both of them into a hug. “Who’s this?” She asked, giving me a smile. Klaus wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me into his side.  
“This is Rosalie Bender, who is Ben and I’s lovely roommate.” Klaus introduced. “We’ve been living with her for nearly two years now.”  
“It’s lovely to meet you Rosalie, can I hug you?” Allison asked, opened her arms.  
“Yeah, absolutely.” I said, hugging her.  
“You’re honestly adorable.” Allison gushed. She put her hands on my upper arms.  
“Aww thank you. You’re so beautiful.” I replied, somewhat solemnly.  
“You should meet everyone else!” She bubbled, grabbing my hands lightly.  
“I would love to.” I replied.  
“Guys!” Allison called happily as we walked hand in hand to the kitchen, with Klaus and Ben trailing behind us. “This is Rosalie. She’s Klaus and Ben’s roommate. Apparently, they’ve lived together for two years and we’ve never met her.”  
“Nice to meet you, Rosalie. I’m Ray, Allison’s husband.” A kind looking man said sticking out a hand for me to shake.  
“I’m Rosalie, but you already know that.” I replied, shaking his hand.  
“So, what brings you around on the day of our Father’s funeral?” A slightly angry looking man with a disproportionately large upper body asked me.  
“Klaus and Ben asked me to come with them.” I explained. “I didn’t want to intrude, but I couldn’t let them do this alone.”  
“You shouldn’t be here.” The angry guy said. There was a guy who had been fiddling with a knife, who I made sure I didn’t let out of my sight. The last time I let someone who had a knife in their hand, I had to drive my brother Issac to the hospital. He stabbed the knife into the table.  
“Don’t be an asshole, Luther. You know nothing about her. She might have known Dad.” Knife boy said. “God, you do this every time someone brings someone home. And you wonder why no one ever lets you meet their friends.”  
“Thank you, Diego.” Klaus said. “You were right, Ben. But he did it anyway.”  
“I told you. I told both of you that this would happen. And I was right. As usual.” Ben laughed.  
“What did you say?” Diego asked.  
“I said that Luther would throw a fit, but I said that would happen if we were late.” Ben laughed. “And I was right! But it was over Rosie.”  
“Luther’s right.” I said firmly. I put a hand lightly on Ben’s upper arm. “Ben, Klaus, I’m going just down the street to visit my sister. You know where Leah’s apartment is. Call me if you need me. I’ll always pick up.”  
“I know. I’ll call after the funeral.” Ben said. He pulled me into a hug and after we let go I gave Klaus a quick hug.  
“See you soon, Darling!” Klaus called. I sent him a wave and a small smile.  
I walked out the door and down the street to a nearby town house, where my sister and her boyfriend lived. I knocked on the door and was greeted by my youngest brother, Jax.  
“Hi Rose!” He greeted, hugging me. I returned the hug and went inside.  
“Hey Jax. Where’s Leah?” I asked.  
“She’s in the living room.” He said. He cupped his hand around his mouth. “Leah! Rose’s here!” He called.  
“Hey Rose. What are you doing here?” She asked.  
“Ben’s dad passed away and so he and Klaus are staying at the family home down the street. I didn’t want to intrude on the funeral, but I’m probably going to go back to their house.” I explained.  
“Aww tell them I’m sorry for their loss.” Leah said. “I’m sure it’s hard to lose a parent.”  
“Ben said that their Dad was a prick, but I’m sure he’s going to need someone.” I said. “I met their sister and her husband and they were very nice. I just don’t want his brothers to get pissed off more.”  
“It’ll be fine.” She soothed. “I’m sure that their brothers were just upset, their mourning.” I nodded and curled up next to her, leaning my head onto her shoulder. I worried about Klaus. He’s been sober for three months. I don’t want him to relapse. But I’m sure everything will be ok.


End file.
